


Good boy

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request from tumblr. Cronkri with daddy kink, shameless porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

The dull pounding of troll hip hop music boomed from downstairs in Meenah’s large mansion, while Cronus led Kankri by the hand up the spiral staircase towards any kind of bedroom. Just… somewhere. It was one of those rare moments where the time seemed just right, which did seem to be few and far between with Kankri. Being chaste for so long meant that he didn’t easily get aroused, not after suppressing it for such a long time.

Cronus seemed always ready. Granted, he hadn’t expected to turn up at Meenah’s party and end up giving Kankri a good seeing-to after an hour and a half, but he wasn’t complaining.

He could always tell when something sordid was on Kankri’s mind. Gazing into corners, jumpy responses, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater and biting his lip… but Cronus didn’t know just how sordid Kankri’s thoughts were that night.

After finding a dark room containing a large pile of clothes, Cronus practically threw Kankri into the room and closed the door. Unable to wait any longer, Kankri grabbed Cronus by the shirt and crashed their lips together in a frenzy of tongues and teeth. God, it send Cronus absolutely crazy. Being with Kankri was like some kind of drug.

Kankri hooked a leg around Cronus’ waist, who then grabbed it and squeezed his ass roughly as they continued making out as if their lives depended on it. As they broke for air Cronus picked Kankri up, stumbled over to the pile and threw Kankri down onto it. “Undress. Now.”

His tone was commanding yet totally breathless. They retained eye contact in the dimly-lit room as Kankri removed his sweater and unzipped his pants, sliding them off and leaving him in just his briefs. His arousal was evident already. He blushed and bit his lip. “I… I want you, Cronus. And if it’s not too triggering, I was h-hoping I could call you daddy… just while we do this…”

Whoa. That curveball made Cronus’ breath catch in his throat for a second. He was SO down with that. Cronus threw his shirt to the side and walked steadily towards Kankri, who eyed him hungrily from the pile. “You want my bulge, hm? You gotta earn it first kiddo.” He smirked down at Kankri, who nodded tentatively. “Y-Yes, anything daddy, I’ll do anything for you.”

Cronus thought he might die from his new-found power trip. His bulge pressed eagerly against his pants, and he wasted no time in releasing it. He held it in his hand and laid a hand on the back of Kankri’s head.

"Let’s put that cute lil’ mouth of your’s to good work, shall we?" Kankri nodded again, this time his eyes on Cronus’ bulge. He moved his head forwards and took the tip of it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. It took every muscle in Cronus’ body to not shove his bulge right down Kankri’s throat…

But it wasn’t long before Kankri was full-on sucking him off, moving his head up and down his length and moaning submissively around it. Cronus tangled his hand in Kankri’s hair and tilted his head back a little. He let out soft moans and encouragements. “Thaaaat’s it… such a good boy. So good for daddy.”

The fun couldn’t last forever though, and before he got too excited Cronus pulled his bulge out of Kankri’s mouth. A trail of saliva connected them and Kankri looked up at Cronus, wide-eyed and flushed. It was a pretty amazing sight.

"Daddy…?"

"You’re pretty good at that, kid. Guess it’s time to reward you for being such a good boy and doing what daddy says." Kankri bit his lip again, his legs squirming on the pile. "Now, stand up, take off that underwear and bend over the top of the pile. Let me see that beautiful ass and nook you got."

Kankri did as he was told, exposing himself entirely to Cronus while looking back anxiously. “P-Please…”

"Please what?”

"Please, daddy… I need you…"

Music to Cronus’ ears. “I know, babe. I know. Just hang in there.” He moved up to Kankri, kneeling in the pile of Meenah’s various shirts and pants she’d never even worn. His hand stroked Kankri’s bare ass, his thumb just grazing over his nook lips, eliciting a strained moan. Then, he gave Kankri a short firm slap which elicited a much louder moan. “Nnngh! Cr- daddy, please… I want more!”

"Alright, since you’ve been such a good boy. But don’t hold back any a’ them moans, I wanna hear all your beggin’ and screamin’."

With that, Cronus gave him another few sharp slaps on the ass accompanied by more pleasured noises. He eyed up Kankri’s nook, wanting nothing more than to just plunge his bulge straight into it without any further hesitation. But he knew he would enjoy this more if he made it as drawn-out as possible.

He trailed a fingertip around Kankri’s nook lips teasingly. He was so fucking wet, it was almost dripping. Kankri moaned and gripped the pile, writhing. “Oh god… p-please hurry…”

Cronus positioned the tip of his bulge at Kankri’s nook so that he could feel it. “What do you want, babe? Tell me.”

"Daddy I want your bulge… I want you to fuck me, please! Fuck my nook h-hard!" Cronus could hear the arousal in Kankri’s words, and knew that he would never beg for it unless he was ridiculously horny. And fuck did he love it when Kankri called him daddy. It sent him over the edge and he just lost all control, suddenly slamming his bulge into Kankri and instantly fucking him senseless.

Their skin slapped together loudly and their loud moans filled the room, drowning out any of the party sounds from downstairs. One of Cronus’ hands was on Kankri’s hip while the other was on the pile to keep his balance as he mercilessly pounded the cherryblood’s tight wet nook.

"You like that, babe? You like it when daddy destroys your little nook?" He said roughly, his voice harsh. "Y-Yes! Feels s-so good da-daddy! Ahhh..!"

Neither of them could properly speak at this point, Cronus moving so fast and Kankri unable to contain his pleasured shouts. Maybe if they were quieter they would have realised that the music from downstairs had stopped. Not that they had any idea while Cronus was globes-deep in Kankri.

Feeling bruises forming on his hips, Cronus approached orgasm. “You g-gonna come for daddy now? Go on, make a mess of yourself… f-fucking come all over yourself…” and with that, Kankri arched his back and gripped the pile harder. “DADDY, YES!” He let out a long, loud groan as he released his genetic material all over his chest and legs, dripping down and absolutely soaking the pile.

Cronus came not long after, filling Kankri’s nook which had tightened for his orgasm. His genetic material flooded out onto the pile too, his purple mixing with Kankri’s red.

And then predictably they pretty much collapsed. Cronus lay half on top of Kankri, half on the pile, panting hard. It took almost a full minute for them both to become aware of their surroundings again and Kankri looked back at Cronus, sitting up slowly. His nook was aching and he was sticky with his own material.

"Cronus… we… this is Meenah’s hive! We just-” Cronus put a hand over Kankri’s mouth. There was no way he was going to let Kankri ruin this with another stupid lecture. “Babe, relax. Now, be a good boy for daddy and stay here while I clean us up.” With a stubborn but flummoxed look on his face, Kankri sighed and watched as Cronus wiped himself down a little before pulling on his jacket and pants and peeking out the door. Kankri flopped back down, closing his eyes.

His eyes snapped back open instantly when he realised he could hear Meenah, Latula and Porrim giggling incessantly. Oh god. This would be hard to explain.


End file.
